


Allura

by Kawaii9775



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura as Moana, Keith as Te Ka, Lance as Maui, Moana AU, Other, Voltron, Voltron Moana AU, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:17:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii9775/pseuds/Kawaii9775
Summary: The young Princess of Altea, Allura always wanted to venture out. As the Darkness approaches, she has to set out on an adventure with the help of the Demigod Lance, a mischievous shape-shifter with a magical fishhook, and return the Crystal Heart to restore the life to the world she loves.





	Allura

"Long ago, in the beginning, there was only stars until the Father Planet emerged-a powerful being named Keith. Holding the greatest power ever known, he could create life itself, and he shared it with our galaxy.  
But, in time, others began to seek his heart. They believed that if they could possess it, the power of creation would be theirs. And one day, the most daring of them all voyaged across the vast ocean to take it. He was a Demigod of the wind and sea. He was a warrior. A trickster. A shapeshifter who could change form with the power of his magical fish hook. And his name was Lance.  
But, without his heart, Keith began to crumble, giving birth to a terrible Darkness. Lance tried to excape, but was confronted by another who sought the heart: Red, a demon of fire and earth. Lance was struck from the sky, never to be seen again, his magical fish hook and the heart of Keith, were lost to the sea.  
Where even now, 1000 years later, Red and the demons of the deep still hunt for the heart, hiding in the darkness that will continue to spread, chasing away our fish, draining the life from island after island until every one of us is devoured by the bloodthirsty jaws of inescapable death! But one day, the heart will be found by someone who would journey beyond the stars, find Lance, deliver him across the great galaxy to restore Keith's heart and save us all." Coran told, gesturing with the holographic paintings, which flickered at once at the gestures of his hands. The six children before him listened intently, though five had broken into shrieks of chorused terror. The sixth clapped and giggled, her blue eyes filled with curiosity.  
"Thank you, Coran, that's enough," Alfor interjected, trying to calm the children.  
"No one goes past the edge.We're safe here, there is no Darkness, there are no monsters-" he tried, as the holograms suddenly displayed the paintings of the monsters as an ungraceful hand struck the controls.  
He was met with another chorus of screams while one of the children snuck away.

 

Allura wandered outside of the grounds of Altea, looking on at the stars above, which glimmered and flickered. A cluster of stars grouped together reached out to her, extending a crystal, which shone blue as it fell into her palm. The young girl jumped around with the same giddy happiness associated with a child her age, and the star cluster danced with her. A strong gust of wind nearly toppled her over, and the stars swept their arms and delivered Allura back to the Edge with the crystal.

Allura was plucked up by Alfor, who carried her away from the stars, despite Allura's protests.   
"The galaxy is dangerous, that's why we never stray past the Edge," he warned, as Allura cast one last, longing look to the stars, promising to go back.


End file.
